gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Matthew Fireskull
PAGE WAS LAST CLEARED JUNE 29, 2010 AT 11:58 A.M. CST slappy i fixed up slappy. he and his little unregistered(i was online with him and he admitted it was him) have been blocked for 4000 years, and the talk pages and user pages have been blocked. Pip The Pirate 19:36, June 29, 2010 (UTC) details would you like to be moved back up to lead admin and i will move sea guardian down, or should you stay as a lower rank. Pip The Pirate 19:57, June 29, 2010 (UTC) BTW i also reported him to wikia staff ok i shall place you at lead, but if you go crazy, no block, just the lowering of the rank. Pip The Pirate 20:01, June 29, 2010 (UTC) PLus, i origionaly told sea that since i will be gone for a while, that he shouldbe lead while im gone, but now its you. when im gone, you are the boss. ok alright. but i WILL unblock you. Pip The Pirate 20:05, June 29, 2010 (UTC) ok if you wish. congrats on the hundredth edit BTW. Pip The Pirate 20:08, June 29, 2010 (UTC) pages i already deleted a bunch, but if yo usee any delete them. Pip The Pirate 22:41, June 29, 2010 (UTC) yep yes, that was slappy. i think if he lives 4000 years, when he comes back, we could have a problem. plus, what if he gives his decendants his account and they swear revenge!!! Pip The Pirate 00:06, June 30, 2010 (UTC) sort of kind of. he said that once he masters his pirates that he will come on more. Pip The Pirate 14:57, June 30, 2010 (UTC) i know thats good. just so you know, id like some help with what im doing. for all of the rumpels minions articles, remove the category fan stories and add Fan Creations and Fan Characters categories. Pip The Pirate 15:03, June 30, 2010 (UTC) Slappy Returns I am not gone you fool! NO ONE can stop me. promote you are active alot. you are almost always on. you are a great editor. this should have been done weeks ago. im promoting you to beaurocrat. Pip The Pirate 00:09, July 1, 2010 (UTC) I have returned Slappy is back again and will NEVER leave! Question Hey Matthew i have a question. Can i use your Lord Beckett and EITC Flag pics on my user page? barkjon i am considering removing barkjon's admin athourity and just giving it back when he comes back. im afraid of people asking him for help. What do you think? Pip The Pirate 01:11, July 2, 2010 (UTC) ok ok... Pip The Pirate 02:27, July 2, 2010 (UTC) Listen Listen Matthew. I may be a CRAZY and EVIL person but i already promised i wouldn't make spam pages anymore. so cheer up you pirate. Ok i Understand PS could you stop calling yourself Kanye West? its just a bit annoying. TEMPLATE TEST TEMPLATE TEST TEMPLATE TEST TEMPLATE TEST TEMPLATE TEST stay out of it your not in this Slappy's Back 16:26, July 4, 2010 (UTC) Ok thats it I am tired of you. My plyers OPPOSE piracy! Do NOT put pirate categories under them! tHEY ARE NON pirates! Slappy's Back 19:11, July 4, 2010 (UTC) -_- I never said i was in the Co. Empire anymore. I'm with a guild called US Navy. no, he would somehow come back if we blocked him... what we need to do is this, make him NOT get the admin spot, and if he gets angry, thats even more reason to repost him to staff not by the contact thing, but on talk page. Pip The Pirate 22:53, July 4, 2010 (UTC) not yet we wont give him admnin untill im back. Pip The Pirate 00:18, July 5, 2010 (UTC)